Alice's Memories
by Sapphire Jacqueline Stone
Summary: At the Yule Ball, Alice's mind brings up some memories from her past. Fem. Harry and Cedric, and it's written for Magical Objects and their Uses class at Hogwarts.


Memories  
 **AN: Another fem. Harry and Cedric romance, and it's written for Magical Objects and their Uses class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The bits in italics are memories, and I used an existing story of mine that I didn't write for Hogwarts to make the story longer.**

Alice Potter giggled as her handsome boyfriend, Cedric Diggory, spun her around to the enchanting music that filled the air around them. She smiled thoughtfully, as memories of her life, both happy and sad, plagued her mind.  
"What are you smiling about, Alice?" Cedric asked, his voice like velvet and honey seeming to push away her thoughts.  
"Just thinking, really." She admitted with a smile. "About all the times you've been there for me when no one else was."  
Cedric smiled at her and asked, "Do you remember how we first met?"  
Alice allowed her mind to travel back to that day on the first of September, four and a quarter years ago.

 _Alice put in Hedwig first, then attempted to place her trunk inside the compartment. This was easier said than done, as her trunk was heavy. She struggled to lift it, but it became clear very quickly that this was a job for at least two. It didn't help of course, that she'd been given the smallest amounts of food since she went to live with the Dursely's nearly ten years ago._  
 _She panted as she tried again to lift the trunk, and then she heard a voice say, "You clearly need some help with that." The voice sounded like honey, and she looked up with a smile on her face._  
 _Her smile melted into a look of shock and astonishment as she the boy smiling at her. He was around thirteen, with chiselled cheekbones, brown hair, grey eyes, and a pair of light pink lips that were curved into a warm smile._  
 _"I- I'd like some help." She said, stuttering slightly; he was so beautiful. Then she suddenly blurtered out, "But wouldn't your girlfriend be jealous?"_  
 _The grey eyes widened somewhat in amazement, before the boy shook his head. "I haven't got a girlfriend, and any girl I choose has to open to me helping others who need it._  
 _He smiled, and then said, "I'm Cedric Diggory by the way, who are you?"_  
 _"Alice Lillian Potter, and please, I never wanted to be a celebrity because of what happened that night all those years ago." She said, and Cedric nodded in understanding._  
 _"Yeah, I can understand that." He said, before lifting up one end of Alice's trunk. Alice lifted up the other end, and together they managed to get it into the compartment. And so, thus began a friendship that would last for years._

"I remember that time well enough, seeing as you were the first person to treat me like a normal person. You didn't treat me like I was a celebrity or a freak, you treated me how I wanted to be, and that's what I love about you." Alice said, and smiled as Cedric spun her around again.  
"I sure did treat you and your "heiry butt" as you called it in your second year, well." He said, and Alice laughed, recalling the event with some hilarity.

 _Just because I can speak Parseltounge, it doesn't mean that I'm evil. Alice Potter thought bitterly, as several students passed her carrying cloves of garlic and hissing at her._  
 _Alice was fairly upset to see that some of these students were her girlfriends in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Lavender Brown waved garlic in her face, and all Alice did was sneeze._  
 _"Would you cut it out?" She cried, and Lavender started hissing at her. "Don't try speaking Parseltounge, Lavender, it doesn't work."_  
 _"You should have been in Slytherin, Potter." Lavender sneered, and Alice felt hurt on the inside. She felt like nobody would pay her any mind, and as she stalked down the hallway angrily, she didn't pay any attention where she was going. Because when she looked up, she noticed that she was in a most amazing room._  
 _"Hello, Alice." A voice said, and Alice looked up. She didn't know whether to be happy or annoyed that she had just found Cedric Diggory._  
 _"Oh, hello Cedric. Don't mind me; I'll just get my "Heiry Butt" out of here, so to speak."_  
 _Cedric gave her a confused look, before shaking his head, and said, "I don't believe that tosh that the whole school's come up with about you. I personally think that Justin ought to be grateful that you saved his life."_  
 _Alice smiled coldly at him, and said, "Are we still friends, then?"_  
 _Cedric smiled, and then he said, "Alice, I've always thought you were beautiful. Would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"_  
 _Alice didn't hesitate to say "Yes."_

"My "Heiry butt" indeed." She said, laughing. "Not to mention, you stuck up for me when no one else believed that I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire." She said, and he smiled.  
"Well Alice, how about we concentrate on making this night a fantastic one, so that in years to come, it will be a fantastic memory?"  
Alice smiled, and said with a mischievous smile, "Your wish is my command, Mr. Diggory." And together, the two of them danced for hours to their heart's content.


End file.
